habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Tags
Tags allow Habitica's players to keep their tasks organized. Many players use Habitica to help with tasks in a variety of different areas, from creating a healthy lifestyle to managing large work projects. Using tags allows a player to filter their tasks based on a category, cutting down on clutter as they strive to reach their goals. Using Tags Using tags allows you to focus on only a select group of tasks at once. Selecting Tags If you click on a tag, only the Habits, Dailies, To-Dos, and Rewards that have been categorized using this tag will be displayed. The rest will be hidden from view. For example, let's say you want to see what you need to do this morning. You click on the "morning" tag... ...and Habitica will only display items categorized under the "morning" tag. Multiple Tags You can select multiple tags at once, to show only those items that are assigned to all the selected tags. Clearing Tags To see all your items again, click on the "Clear" button to deselect all tags. If you're missing items, do this before anything else; the most common cause of missing items is that a tag filter is hiding them. Hiding Tags If you do not want to see the list of your tags, you can hide them by pressing the "Hide" button. To see what tags are assigned to an item, hover your mouse over an item's tag icon. At present, there is no way to exclude tags from task view. Editing Tags Open the Edit Tag toolbar by clicking the Edit button next to your list of tags. From here, you can create new tags, delete tags, and edit the names of your existing tags. Creating and Formatting Tags To create a new tag, click on the text box that reads "New Tag", enter your desired tag title, and click "Add". Markdown can be used in tag names. This is useful if you use some tags more than others and need them to be more visible. For example, using "#", which is markdown for "Header 1" formatting, at the start of the tag name will increase the text size, and using ">" at the start of the tag name will put the tag name in a blockquote. Emoji and other small images can be used instead of, or as well as, plain text. Deleting Tags To delete a tag, click on the garbage can icon for the tag you want to erase. That tag will be deleted and removed from all associated tasks (this will not delete your tasks). Changing Tags To change the name of an existing tag, click in the text box of the tag name you want to edit and enter the change. Saving Tags After editing, adding, or deleting tags, click the Save button. Assigning Tags to Tasks Habitica offers you two methods for assigning a tag to a given task: *Add a new task while the list is filtered. If you select the appropriate tag(s) before creating a Habit, Daily, To-Do, or Reward, Habitica automatically assigns those tag(s) to your new task. *Edit an existing Habit, Daily, To-Do, or Reward. *#Click on the pencil icon on an item to start editing. *#Scroll down until you see the list of tags. *#Click on the checkbox next to the appropriate tag(s). (The tag must already have been created.) *#When you assign the first tag, a tag icon appears next to the task name. *#To unassign a tag, uncheck the checkbox next to the appropriate tag. Challenge Tags When you accept a challenge, the Habits, Dailies, To-Dos, and Rewards of that challenge are added to your lists, and a challenge-specific tag is added to your existing tags. Challenge tags distinguish themselves from personal tags with a megaphone icon and a purple color scheme. Challenge tasks cannot be deleted individually. To clear these tasks, you will need to leave the entire challenge. Deleting a challenge tag, however, does not remove you from the challenge. When a challenge ends, or when you quit the challenge, its tasks and challenge-specific tag will stay, but they will no longer have the megaphone icon nor the purple color scheme. Removing the tasks either manually or automatically does not delete the tag and vice versa. Reordering Tags Tags can be reordered by dragging and dropping them using the left mouse button. If you have multiple rows of tags and want to move a tag from one row to the other in a specific spot, drag it to and hold it in the intended place. You may have to move it slightly from left to right and wait for the intended spot to open. Once it does, drop the tag and it should stay in place. Ideas for Tags to Use Sample Tags suggests various strategies for using tags to make sorting and filtering your tasks easier and more productive. fr:Étiquettes Category:Mechanics Category:Challenges Category:Bug